Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds", Academic Press, New York, N.Y., 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975, by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242; and 4,042,561 the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
However, none of the aforementioned publications and patents or for that matter, none of the prior art of which applicants are aware, discloses or suggest polyphosphazene homopolymers or copolymers containing acrylate ester substituents attached to the phosphorus atom via an oxy linkage or methods of preparing such polymers.